The In-Crowd- Alex Vause, her Past and Present
by thelightwasoff
Summary: When Alex Vause and her girlfriend Piper Chapman are driving down the highway, they bump into a big SUV and suddenly Alex is led to a surprising door of her past. AU- Vauseman.


Summer was at its peak as a bright crimson Mercedes Benz drove down the highly active New York highway at 65 miles per hour. The driver, all dressed in black just like her long, thick hair, as her secretary-style glasses completed the look, sped up just a bit as a traffic light was about to turn red. The blonde, wearing a peach orange halter top, white miniskirt, and shiny pearl earrings which were a gift from her grandmother, was shocked at the move her fellow girlfriend had just made.  
"Alex, would you please be careful!"  
"It was a fucking red light! What am I supposed to do, wait 5 minutes?" Alex gave a concerning, yet glancing look into Piper's eyes.  
"Alright, come on, we've got to get there before it closes- ALEX! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!" The blonde noticed that her partner was about a foot behind a gigantic black SUV, going a little under the speed limit.  
"Whoa, holy shit Piper, I'm fucking sorry...um, we just need to back up a bit and then we'll be just fine." Alex gave a small grin that did not look promising, after all, she almost got herself and her girlfriend into a car accident for crying out loud.  
"Hey, Alex, it's ok, just pull over and let me drive. I wasn't the one all hungover last night at Nichols' house!" Piper exclaimed after a brief moment of hesitation.  
"What? No, Piper, I've got it, we're almost there and I'm completely sober now." Alex had a puzzled look on her face as the vehicle made its way into the nearest exit. And that's when she saw it.  
It was a cold winter morning at Fall Creek Middle School. Stepping outside of her mother's silver Toyota "junkbox" as she called it, Alexandra Vause started making her way to the schools' snowy doorway as she said goodbye to her single mother. But of course, the 13-year-old was interrupted by the sight of a black SUV.  
"Ahhh! Where did you get those shoes?" Squealed a voice followed by footsteps prancing from outside the car. "Bye daddy!"  
"Do you like them? My grandma picked them up for me on her way back from Bora Bora. She said that next year, she's able to bring the whole family for her 70th birthday!" A fair looking blonde girl wearing a shiny rhinestone book bag strutted over to her friend.  
"Oh, Ella, you're like just so lucky! I like wish I could afford expensive designer boots unlike these shitty Doc Martens. And you get to travel like everywhere, and you have like an SUV- you're like the only girl in the whole seventh grade who like has one!"  
"Oh, nonsense, Amanda- you look rad in those! At least you don't wear loafers and drive in junk cars like Pigsty!"  
The girls giggled as they started to head towards the front door, off to another day at school.  
"Ohh lookie, here she comes now!"  
"Whats cookin, Pigsty?"  
Wrapped in a scarf and underdressed for the winter wearing her white loafer sneakers, Alex waddled her way to the doorway, trying her best to avoid the laughter.  
"Where's your boots, Vause? It's like, snowing!" Ella and Amanda continued to chuckle at the sight of the four-eyed teenager.  
Just as she was about to ignore the girls, Alex couldn't help but defend herself by turning her back around and unwillingly saying "They're at home. Today I just didn't feel like wearing them. That's none of your buisness, who gave you the right to say that, you little bitch!"  
"Ooh, Pigsty's got a temper!"  
"I heard her single mom actually works hard to make $800 a week, that's what both my parents have heard!" A voice loudly whispered for more people to hear.  
"Hey, Alex! Where's your daddy? Where's your friends?"  
Alex couldn't help but brush the snow off of her light jacket, as she began to head through the front door. But, there was one more thing, and that thing just caused her to not completely ignore what she called "the in-crowd."  
"Just you wait and see, and someday I'll be richer than all of you. I'll travel the world with all my friends and they'll all feel sorry that you ever said any of this shit to me!"  
Storming away while followed by more laughter, Alex did her best to finally reach the handle of the front door, to enter the hallway where a few teachers and faculty were standing. Just as she was pulling the handle, the teenager felt something that seemed stuck to the bottom of her shoe. Turning around as she let a few people behind her enter the door, she knew that this could only get worse.  
"Bam." A snowball the size of both her fists slammed right for her face, causing her to lose control as she was right on top of a banana peel already. Without gaining the chance to murmur anything at all, Alex tumbled downward as the door completely slammed shut, nothing remembered afterwards as all she could hear was the sound of innocent screams and laughter.  
"Okay, Alex, do you notice the door light is on?" Piper Chapman remained in the passengers' seat with no fixed expression on her face.  
"The door light? And what the fuck is that?" Alex felt quite a few emotions inside her, as confused was definitely one of them.  
"Ugh, Alex, the door light! It's the light that literally tells us that one of the doors is open, hurry up, that beeping noise is driving me fucking crazy."  
Suddenly, Alex was so caught up in her own thoughts that she just didn't know how to feel anymore. The first thing she noticed in front of her was the local thrift store, Second Time Around.  
"Alex? And what the hell are you doing? Is everything ok? Alex? ALEX!" Piper felt ignored by her girlfriend as she quickly pulled over into the store's parking lot.  
"What the fuck. Alex? You're kidding me, right? A thrift store? Either I don't know you at all, or I'd least expect you to buy clothes here. You're fucking loaded..."  
"Shut up." As the black-haired girl finally got some sort of words out of her mouth, the luxurious car pulled forward into the nearest parking space, with Alex ignoring that it was handicapped.  
"You know what? I don't even...you're drunk, Al-"  
Before she could say anything more, the slam of Alex's car door sounded as all was silent, except for the kisses that Piper had just recieved straight on her lips from a very strong, sexy woman.  
Alex Vause turned the car all the way off, locking the doors and shutting the convertable roof, while unbuckling her puzzled partner's seatbelt. She embraced Piper, stroking her beautiful straight blonde hair and gazing deeply into her eyes, giving her more kisses.  
With the tiniest of smiles on her face, the blonde decided to come out of her shell a bit, kissing and holding Alex back as she slightly grabbed onto her breasts, which were hanging out a bit from her tight top.  
Alex knew that Piper had that "not right now" look on her face, but instead, the bitch kept quiet, continuing to caress her.  
As the two were beginning to have light, semi-passionate sex in the back of a Mercedes Benz parked in front of a thrift shop, the blonde finally let out a few words herself.  
"You're crazy, Alex. You're absolutely insane. But..." Having her hand firmly on top of Alex's behind, Piper had a look on her face where anyone could tell that this was what she wanted, right in the moment, and for many more to come."  
"But so are you." Alex's right hand was squished between Piper's breasts and her left deep down, but her eyes were fixed on the pricless facial expression she had just now.  
"But so am I." 


End file.
